Shadowchasers: Dragon Lords
by Ruin Queen of Oblivion
Summary: A re-make of my Shadowchasers fanfic, now set in the city of Seidou in Japan, a city inhabited by Mutants and Misfts. The Shadowchasers must team up with the X-Men in order to combat an enemy that threatens them both.
1. Evolutionary Bridge

_This is actually a fanfic I've been wanting to do since I started my re-writes, while it might be a bit, unusual to do this story, I am going to try and hopefully succeed at making this a good story._

_For as long as I've worked in Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics, I've been crossing it with X-Men, and recently I've been working on re-writing my older stories, while this one isn't as old, I wanted to still make it better._

_So, let us begin._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or X-Men._

**00000**

**PROLOGUE:**

**INVADING REALITIES**

**00000**

_Hard to believe its been 20 years now, 20 years since the Mutant War happened and we left our home in Haven..._

_Since then we have made friends and allies, built a home for ourself in Japan in a community we have come to know as Seidou. Originally settled for Mutant refugees who lost their homes during the Mutant War, it has since become something, more._

_Soon after we settled in Seidou, others came asking to live there, a few of us could see that they where different as well. Elves, Orcs, Dwarves, and other creatures that many of us believed only existed in the realm of fantasy, we came to know these beings as Shadowkind._

_Since then, Seidou has become a sanctuary not only for Mutants, but for anyone who is different. And since then the Shadowchasers, an organization that works to ensure that Shadowkind is kept safe and that the world is safe from those that would cause hurt as well, they have come to Seidou as well._

_During my youth, I fought many an enemy, some alone, others with my team, and I have come to respect the Shadowchasers and their leader. I suppose, in a way we're not that different, the only difference is that the world as a whole knows about us while Shadowkind are still hidden._

_Then, when the incident happened, some asked me if I regretted my decision to welcome the Shadows to Seidou as I did. I regret many things, but that decision was not one of them, Seidou is open to all._

_Who am I? My name is Rogue, and I am an X-Man._

_**"Superman is after all an alien being. He is simply the acceptable face of invading realities."-Clive Barker.**_

**00000**

**000000000**

**SHADOWCHASERS:**

**DRAGON LORDS**

**000000000**

**A YU-GI-OH/X-MEN SHADOWCHASERS**

**CROSSOVER FANFIC BY**

**RUIN QUEEN OF OBLIVION**

**000000000**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**0000000000**

**EVOLUTIONARY BRIDGE:**

**AFTER A STORM**

**000000000**

**00000**

_**Now, where to begin? I suppose at the beginning, what happened in Seidou?**_

_**To answer that question, you must understand where we where coming from, Seidou had been at peace for 20 years, the X-Men where only needed every so often, but we continued their existance in the event that the need for them rose again.**_

_**In the meantime, Duel Monsters has become popular among the students and others in Seidou even to the point that the Memorial Stadium has become a landmark of our city.**_

_**But our story begins elsewhere, where one of the allies of the X-Men are dealing with a, different sort of problem.**_

The McCoy memorial hospital was one of the structures built in Seidou after it had been made a sanctuary after the end of the Mutant War. It was late, and the lower levels where mostly empty, but the door to the morgue opens, and a figure silently moves inside, moving towards one of the alcoves, it starts to open it when the light goes on.

"You know, I don't think the family would look too kindly on the body of their loved one being desecrated like that," a woman's voice says, standing in the doorway is a young woman with long white hair, wearing a black shirt and blue jeans with a white trench coat over it, a sword strapped to her back. "You just don't learn very well, do you Eito? Not even out a week and you're trying again."

"Well, you know what they say, Leia, at first you don't succeed," Eito says, Leia rolls her eyes, Eito was a Necromancer that had become obsessed with the idea of replicating Frankenstein's experiments with the Flesh Golem, with very little success so far. Leia had put him in jail, but his lawyer had managed to get him out on a technicality, and he was apparently trying again. "So, then what's it going to be, Kaiba? You're still bound by the Great Treaty after all."

"Yes, I am," Leia says, raising her arm with a duel disk strapped to it, taking out a deck and putting it in its slot. "And I'm not afraid of your zombies, Eito."

"Oh, but I have a whole new strategy to go with them," Eito says with a grin, putting a duel disk on his arm with a deck. "Lets see if you can stand up to it."

"DUEL!" They say in unison as they activate their duel disks.

**(Leia Kaiba: 8000) - (Eito: 8000)**

"I'll go first, Shadowchaser," Eito says, drawing his first 6 cards. _Perfect, there's the key card to my whole strategy, but I can't use it yet,_ he thinks, picking another card from his hand and placing it on his disk. "My turn will simply consist of setting one monster in defense mode, your move."

"Fine, then its my draw," Leia says, drawing a card. "I start with my Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb (1800/400)!"

An orange scaled dragon on its hind legs with golden armor appears with a roar that shakes the room.

"Gebeb again, huh? Still using those Hieratic monsters, go on, I'm not worried," Eito says.

"Well, here's a card you might remember, I play the spell Hieratic Seal of Convocation, so I can add one Hieratic monster to my hand," Leia says, taking out her deck and selecting a card. "Then I'll set one card face down, and attack your face down monster with Gebeb, use Searing Light attack!"

The dragon rears its head up, and breathes a stream of light on the face down monster, which briefly appears as a grey rat before shattering.

"Thanks, that was my Giant Rat, now I can special summon one earth monster from my deck to the field," Eito says, taking a card out of his deck, and a red armored samurai appears. "So, I summon my Zanki (1500/1700) to the field in attack mode."

_Huh, why would anyone use Zanki?_ Leia thinks, then shrugs. "I use Gebeb's effect, and special summon Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overord (0/0) to the field," she says, and a massive spherical monster with a red eye symbol on its front. "And that's all for my turn, lets see what you've got."

Eito draws a card. "Fine, I switch Zanki to defense mode, and set one monster in defense mode," he says, and the Samurai kneels in defense mode. "And now I activate my spell card, Ancient Rules, so I can..."

"I activate my trap card, Hieratic Seal of Reflection, so I sacrifice my Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord, and I can negate your spell card," Leia counters as a barrier appears as the large monster shatters, and the seal closes in on the spell, shattering it.

"Fine then, I'll set two cards face down, and end my turn," Eito finishes, looking over his hand. "I end my turn there."

_Okay, this is getting weird, I can't help but feel that he's leading me into something,_ Leia thinks as she draws a card, sliding it into her disk. "I'll set one card face down, and summon my Alexandrite Dragon (2000/100) in attack mode!" She says, and a dragon appears that's made up of gems. "And before I do anything else, I play the spell card Stamping Destruction, destroying your face down card and dealing 500 life points of damage."

Eito barely flinches as Gebeb stamps down on the face down card, revealing it as Mirror Force.

_Go ahead Shadowchaser, you're just using your cards up, and soon I'll bring out my big surprise, _Eito thinks, looking at a card in his hand.

"Now Gebeb, attack his face down monster with searing light!" Leia commands, as the dragon breathes its burst of light, shattering the face down monster which is briefly revealed to be an ugly clown monster holding a scythe. _Okay, this is getting weird, why does all this sound familiar?_ Leia thinks.

"Are you going to do anything else, Shadowchaser?" Eito asks.

"Alexandrite Dragon, its your turn, attack his Zanki with Crystal Flame attack!" Leia says, as Alexandrite Dragon breathes fire on the Samurai, shattering it. "And that's it for my turn."

**(L: 8000) - (E: 7500)**

"Its my draw!" Eito says, drawing a card quickly. "Now, lets make this interesting, I play Lightning Vortex!" He says, taking a card and sliding it into his graveyard, then lightning rains down, shattering both of Leia's dragons. "And now, because I have Crawling Dragon, Zanki, and Crass Clown in my graveyard, I can play the spell card, Call of the Haunted!"

"Call of the Haunted? That's a..." Leia starts to say, but stops short when she see's the card, it indeed has the same picture as the more well known trap card, but it is a continuous spell card. "Oh... you gotta be kidding me."

"That's right, I believe your great uncle had a little run-in with this version of Call of the Haunted, by removing from play the three monsters, I can summon to the field Dragon Zombie (1600/0), Armored Zombie (1500/0), and Clown Zombie (1350/0)!" He says and three monsters appear, the first one resembles a dragon, but is rotting with ragged wings, the second resembles a one eyed zombie with the armor of a Samurai, and finally the third was a zombie version of Crass Clown. "And now, I play the trap card, Trap Stun, so you can't activate your trap cards."

_He's clever, my face down card could have kept me safe,_ Leia thinks. _And now I'm defenseless..._

"Now, my monsters, attack her directly!" Eito says, as his monsters attack, Clown Zombie and Armored Zombie using their weapons, while Dragon Zombie breathes noxious fumes on her, knocking her down on her butt. "And, that'll end my turn there."

**(L: 3550) - (E: 7500)**

_Okay, where did I lose control here?_ Leia thinks, drawing a card. "I start by using the effect of my Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit that I added to my hand earlier, allowing me to special summon it in attack mode (2100/1400)," she says, and another dragon appears, this one is colored white, with the same golden armor as Gebeb. "And I summon my Hieratic Dragon of Nuit (1700/900) as well."

The monster that appears next is colored light blue, it lets out a roar as it does.

"Yes, but I remember distinctly that your Tefnuit can't attack this turn because of its own effect," Eito points out.

"That's why I'm summoning someone who can, I remove from play Gebeb and Alexandrite Dragon to special summon Hieratic Dragon of Asar (2600/700)!" Leia says, and a serpentine green dragon with four small arms and golden armor appears.

"You didn't use that card before!" Eito says.

"I didn't draw him in our last duel, I'm afraid," Leia says. "But that doesn't matter much, does it? Asar, attack his Clown Zombie with Emerald Inferno!" She commands, and Asar rears its head, charging up a fireball and sending it at the clown zombie as it shatters. "Now Nuit, attack his Armored Zombie, Holy Lightning!"

The dragon crackles with electricity, and a beam of lightning shoots out of its mouth, striking the undead samurai.

"I guess that's the end of your zombies, I place one card face down, and end my turn," Leia finishes as a face down card appears in front of her.

**(L: 3550) - (E: 6050)**

"The end? Hardly, Miss Kaiba," Eito says, drawing a card, then Clown Zombie and Armored Zombie appear again on his side of the field, Armored Zombie's attack goes up to 1650 and Clown Zombie's goes up to 1485.

"What, how did you do that?" Leia akss, surprised.

"Clearly you don't know all the tricks to my spell card," Eito says. "When they're destroyed while I have Call of the Haunted on the field, they come back with a bonus of 10% of their attack points."

_Now I remember this card, Bonz used it against Joey Wheeler during Duelist Kingdom, I heard that some people still used it,_ Leia thinks, there wasn't much she could do to beat it right now. _Dang it, what I would give for Shield and Sword right now, but there is one card in my deck that could do it._

"I don't entirely trust your face down card, so I will destroy it using my spell card Night Beam to destroy your face down card," Eito continues, and a laser strikes the face down card destroying it.

_Well, that figures, I never can catch a break can I?_ Leia thinks. "All right fine, I've beaten worse than that."

"Well, since my zombies are still too weak to destroy your Dragons, I'll end my turn with one card face down," Eito finishes.

Leia draws a card. "Now, seeing as how Tefnuit can attack, I'll take advantage of that to get rid of your monsters, I'll place one card face down and attack your Dragon Zombie with Tefnuit, Shining Firestorm!" She commands, and a blazing white ball of fire forms in Tefnuit's mouth, and it incinerates the undead dragon. "Now its your turn Asar, destroy his Clown Zombie with Emerald Inferno!"

The undead shatters again in the green inferno.

"Go trap card, Greedy Ghoul, since Call of the Haunted is active on the field and all three of those monsters where destroyed, I can draw 2 cards, but I have to discard two cards off the top of my deck," Eito says, drawing two cards, and then picking up two more cards and sliding them into his graveyard.

"Well, I end my turn with one card face down, lets see what you can do this time," Leia sys.

**(L: 3550) - (E: 4335)**

"Then its my turn, and you know what that means," Eito says as his three zombies appear again, but something is different this time. Dragon Zombie's attack has risen to 1760, Armored Zombie's has risen to 1815, and Clown Zombie's has risen to 1633.

"They stack too? Oh you gotta be kidding me," Leia says, she was running out of options fast, but at least Asar would survive, and that might give her an advantage.

"Now, I play the spell card Shrink, so I cut Asar's attack in half," Eito says as Asar's attack falls down to 1300. "Dragon Zombie, attack Asar with Noxious breath attack!"

The undead dragon breathes its foul breath on Asar, but its redirected and hits Nuit, shattering it.

"I tributed Nuit so that Asar survives," Leia says.

"Fine, Clown Zombie, you do the job, Malicious Daggers!" Eito commands, and Clown Zombie takes out daggers, and throws them at Asar, then it hits Tefnuit and it shatters.

"I get the effect of Tefnuit now, I can special summon a monster from my deck, so I special summon a second Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord (0/0)," she says, and a second large spherical monster appears.

"Now, Armored Zombie, lets finish that monster, Dishonored Blade attack!" Eito finishes as the zombie samurai slashes through the dragon, destroying it for good this time. "I'll end my turn there then, I hope it was worth it to take all that damage."

**(L: 2209) - (E: 4335)**

"We'll see, its my draw!" Leia says, drawing a card, she had to get what she needed right now, or if she didn't, she would lose on her next turn. She looks at the card, and smirks, sliding it into her disk. "I'll set one card face down, and summon my Decoy Dragon (300/200) in attack mode!"

As she says this, a small cute blue scaled dragon appears with a growl.

"This is a joke, right?" Eito asks with a laugh. "I mean seriously, that monster isn't strong enough to destroy mine, it would have been better to just give up."

"Its my move to make, Eito," Leia says, shaking her head. "I'll end my turn there, lets see what you can do now."

"Fine, I draw then," Eito says, drawing a card, he starts to make a move when Leia interrupts him.

"I activate my trap card, Burst Breath, so I sacrifice my Decoy Dragon, and now I can destroy all monsters on the field with less defense points than it has attack points!" Leia counters as Decoy Dragon begins to glow brilliantly, then breathes fire all over the field.

"But... my monsters have no defense points at all!" Eito says shocked as the three zombies shatter along with Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord.

"And, I'll bet anything that Call of the Haunted only brings them back when they're destroyed by battle, not by card effects," Leia says, getting a glare from Eito. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Fine then, I summon my Bone Crusher (1600/200)!" Eito says, and a skeletal warrior with a viking helmet and carrying a stone axe appears."Bone Crusher, attack her directly, Stone Axe Smash!"

The undead warrior smashes its axe through Leia.

"And that's all for my turn, lets see what you can do."

**(L: 209) - (E: 4335)**

"This, isn't over yet," Leia says, drawing a card quickly. "I play my face down trap card, go Birthright, so I bring back my Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord, and I play Silent Doom, to revive my first one (0/0 x2)," she says, and the two massive spherical monsters appear.

"Ha, those two monsters don't even come close to standing up to Bone Crusher," Eito laughs.

"Yes, but I can use them to summon something that can, I overlay my Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlords together, to create the overlay network!" She says, as the vortex appears in front of her, Eito stops laughing. "To Xyz summon, the most powerful monster in my deck, I summon the Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis (3000/2400)!"

The monster that appears is a massive red dragon with two wings, it lets out a roar that knocks Bone Crusher back a few inches from the sound wave.

"That's... I don't believe it..." Eito says. "When did you get that card?"

"Yesterday, so thanks for volunteering to be the test subject for the big guy, I activate the effect of Sun Dragon Overlord, I remove an overlay unit..." Leia says, taking one of the two monsters and sliding it into her graveyard. "And I'll discard a card, to destroy your Bone Crusher!"

The dragon swipes at the zombie with its claw, shattering it.

"This duel's not over yet, Kaiba, I can still win this," Eito says.

"Afraid not, I play the spell card, Battled Tuned, and since the card I just discarded was my Magna Drago, I banish it, and I give Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis another 1400 attack points!" Leia says as the dragon's attack rises to 4400.

"Mercy..." Eito says.

"Mercy? Lets see... fine, Sun Dragon Overlord, attack him, gently," Leia says as the dragon punches Eito, sending him sprawling.

**(L: 209) - (E: 0)**

"All right Eito, its over, and you better hope your lawyer can get you out of this again, but I have my doubts," Leia says, removing a jewel from her coat, Eito groans, then vanishes in a flash. "Better get out of here, the dead have ears..."

Leia opens the door to the morgue and walks out, thankfully a friend of her's had agreed to keep anyone from coming down to investigate. Now, it was just a matter of getting back home.

**00000**

On the outskirts of Seidou was an area set apart for mansions and other homes belonging to the more wealthy inhabitants, this was also where the current incarnation of the Xavier Institute was. Leia goes past the mansion on her sleek silver Duel Runner, pausing for a moment to admire the building, after the original Institute had been demolished years before, the X-Men had done their best to replicate the building when they settled into Seidou.

But that wasn't Leia's final stop, she moves past it and comes to a stop in front of another mansion, the gate opens and she pulls her Runner inside. She parks it and gets off, removing her helmet as she heads inside.

"Leia, did it go okay?" A young man a few years older than Leia asks, he's Japanese with black hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a blue shirt and pants while Leia hangs her coat up.

"Eito's back behind bars, he's probably being processed now, Arashi," Leia says. "You'd think he'd try not to get back in jail."

"Yeah, well some people never learn," Arashi Saito, the senior member of the Shadowchasers in Seidou says. "Did you hear from Marie?"

"Yeah, she got a gig in town, so she'll be out late," Leia says. "And Kaedin had to go to his clan for something, guess its just us tonight, now what's to eat around here, I'm starved."

_**The Shadowchasers of Seidou had always been good people, I had known every member that came to live in the town ever since I first met Jalal after the end of the Mutant War.**_

_**I'll admit, over the years as I learned more about Shadows, I never quite understood everything about them, but I know that they are not something to be trifled with. In some ways, the mission of the Shadowchasers isn't that different from that of the X-Men, but we don't have the advantage of the veil, not anymore.**_

_**And as this conflict dragged on, there was pleanty of fear of battle lines being drawn between Mutants and shadows.**_

_**"Birds sing after a storm. Why shouldn't people feel as free to delight in whatever sunlight remains to them?"-Rose Kennedy.**_

**00000**

_**Call of the Haunted**_

_**Continuous Spell**_

_**The image of a misty graveyard. Activate when you have 1 "Crass Clown", 1 "Crawling Dragon", and 1 "Zanki" in your Graveyard. Remove those three Monsters in your Graveyard from play to Special Summon 1 "Clown Zombie", 1 "Dragon Zombie", and 1 "Armored Zombie" from your hand or deck in Attack Position. If a Monster Special Summoned by this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon it from your Graveyard in Attack Position during your next Standby Phase and increase its ATK by the amount gained by previous uses of this effect and then by 10%. If this card leaves the field, destroy the Monsters Special Summoned by its effect.**_

_**(This is the spell version of Call of the Haunted modified by Cyber Commander from the anime card.)**_

_**Greedy Ghoul**_

_**Trap Card**_

_**Image of an undead version of Goblin of Greed crawling out of a grave with a tombstone shaped like the Pot of Greed. Activate this card only when you have the spell card "Call of the Haunted" face up on the field, and "Armored Zombie," "Dragon Zombie," and "Clown Zombie" are all destroyed in the same turn while being affected by "Call of the Haunted." Draw two cards, then discard the next two cards off your deck.**_

**00000**

_**And that's chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed it, sorry about the sudden decision to re-write the story, but I figured I could make it better.**_

_**Next chapter, who is Marie? Well, if any X-Men fans out there are thinking, no its not Rogue, next chapter we'll meet her. A community of Mutants tends to attract unwanted attention, and not necessarily always from normal humans.**_

_**Who has come to Seidou? Find out next time in Chapter 2, "Psychic Jumper: Change is Gonna Come."**_


	2. Psychic Jumper

_This chapter gives me an opportunity to introduce two things, one of the characters I made awhile back but updated and changed a little for this fanfic, and an archetype I made up for said character._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, X-Men, or the Shadowchasers, would be kinda cool if I did, oh well._

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 2**

**0000000000**

**PSYCHIC JUMPER:**

**CHANGE IS GONNA COME**

**000000000**

**0000**

_**The Shadowchasers where not the only ones involved in this conflict, one of the X-Men had ceom to act as a sort of, unofficial member of the Shadowchasers.**_

_**I suppose, given all that I had to deal with over the years it was fitting who came to represent the Mutants of Seidou. After all, when I founded Haven all those years ago, it was to preserve the future of mutants on Earth.**_

_**And now, the third generation of X-Men has come to work with the Shadowchasers in order to preserve the peace.**_

Seidou was like many other cities, it included a concert venue called the Gold Star, and on this particular evening it was playing host to a local band that was well on the way to becoming big called Revolution X. The band was made up of Mutants that had settled in Seidou after the end of the Mutant War, and since they had been discovered, music fans had certainly taken notice.

The concert was coming to a close, things at least had gone as well as could be expected, the band was finishing up its last song, a cover of Black Sabbath's Children of the Grave.

_So all you children of the world, listen to what I say,_

_If you want a better place to live, spread the word today._

_Tell the world that love is still alive, you must be brave,_

_Or all you children of the world are, children of the grave._

As the band finishes, the crowd cheers, they head backstage, the guitarist steps outside for some fresh air.

No one notices that someone is watching her.

**00000**

A young woman with long auburn hair with a streak of white steps outside, she's dressed in black, wearing a leather jacket over a black shirt with a faded band logo and black pants, the only truly remarkable thing about her outfit is a pair of gloves she wears. Anna Marie Covaks, better known as the X-Man Rebel and guitarist for Revolution X, however she had a lesser known role as an unofficial member of the Shadowchasers of Seidou.

As she takes a seat on a bench, she sighs, the rest of the band was probably having a party or something, and while she would love to join them, there was a complication to that. Being the granddaughter of Rogue had its advantages, but it also had a disadvantage, she had inherited her grandmother's mutation, which kept her from getting too close to anyone.

"The young Rebel, all alone," a voice from behind her says, she rolls her eyes, this was not what she needed right now.

"Hello Sykes," Marie says, getting up and looking behind her, Nathan Sykes was a man with short brown hair and glasses, wearing a white and purple robe, he looks at her with a smirk. Sykes was a member of the Arcadia movement, and had become particularly interested in bringing Mutants from Seidou to Divine at the Arcadia movement. "Decided to try and recruit more suckers, huh?"

"Of course, and Divine would be happy if I could get young Anna Marie Covaks to come," Sykes grins. "You know, I might be willing to make a deal."

"Oh great, what kind of deal?" Marie asks, crossing her arms.

"We duel," Sykes says, raising his arm to show a duel disk. "If I win, and I will, you come back to Neo Domino with me."

"And if I win, you leave Seidou and never return," Marie says, walking over to her nearby Duel Runner and pressing a button.

_"Disengaging Duel Disk,"_ the computerized female voice says as the duel disk disengages, attaching to Marie's arm.

"Do you agree to my terms, Sykes?" Marie asks.

"Very well, I agree," Sykes says, taking out his deck while Marie picks up a deck off her belt, sliding it into her duel disk.

"DUEL!" They say in unison, activating their duel disks.

**(Marie: 8000) - (Sykes: 8000)**

"Ladies first," Marie says, as they both draw 5 cards, then Marie quickly draws a sixth. "I'll start with one card face down, and then I summon my Familiar Knight (1200/1400) in attack mode!" She says, and a knight appears carrying a sword. "I end my turn there, lets see what you've got, Sykes."

"Then, its my draw!" Sykes says, drawing a card quickly. "I start with my spell card, Terraforming, so I can add a field spell to my hand," he says, and removes his deck, picking a card out of it, opening his duel disk's field slot. "And I play it, welcome to Chronomaly City Babylon!"

The area around them suddenly changes to that of a ruined city's arena with a large circular depression between the two duelists.

"And now, I activate the effect of my Chronomaly Tula Guardian (1800/1900), since I have a field spell in play, I can special summon it from my hand."

A humanoid monster made up of rocks appears, swinging its massive fists.

_Chronomalies? That's something you don't see every day,_ Marie thinks, looking over her hand.

"I'll place one card face down, and summon my Chronomaly Mud Golem (1700/1000) in attack mode," Sykes continues, and another monster appears, this one appears to be a humanoid statue made of hardened mud, carrying a sword in one hand, and a strange blade in the other. "I attack your Familiar Knight with Tula Guardian, attack using your stone fist smash!"

Tula Guardian runs at Familar Knight, who tries to block with his shield, but the knight shatters as the Golem slashes through it.

"Thanks, that activates the effect of Familiar Knight, so we can both special summon a level 4 monster from our hands," Marie says, picking a card from her hand. "So, I choose this one, Mutant Hero Lava (1800/1500)!" She says, and a young woman with tanned skin and long black hair, wearing a black and gold uniform, forming a fireball in her hands.

"A Mutant Hero?" Sykes asks, looking at the monster strangely, then picks a card from his own hand. "Fine then, I summon my creature from the Olmec, Chronomaly Colossal Head (800/1600) in defense mode!"

A large rock monster appears, it vaguely resembles a human head with yellow eyes. Sykes looks over his hand, and shrugs.

"I'll end my turn there."

**(M: 7500) - (S: 8000)**

Marie draws a card quickly, grinning a little when she sees what it is. "I summon Mutant Hero Mechanic (200/200) in attack mode," she says, and a young man with short black hair and a goatee with tanned skin, wearing an outfit similar to that Lava wears appears.

"Ha, you must be getting desperate, that monster doesn't stand a chance against my Chronomalies," Sykes says with a laugh. "It would be easier to just forfeit."

"Yes, well unfortunately for you, Mechanic is a tuner monster," Marie says, catching Sykes off guard. "That's right, my Mutant Heroes can combine like the Elemental Heroes, but in a different way, I tune together Mutant Hero Mechanic and Mutant Hero Lava..."

Lava flies up into the sky, turning transparent as Mechanic turns into a glowing star, flying into Lava.

_"Power of the mind beyond compare, a seeker of peace in a world that has little understanding for those who are different. The power of the mind rises as starts cluster to form a new force... Synchro summon... Mutant Hero Professor Z _(500/2500)_!"_

The monster that appears doesn't look intimidating at first, he's a bald man wearing a neatly pressed suit seated in a hovering wheelchair.

"Now I get it," Sykes says. "That figures, I2 made an archetype based on the X-Men."

"That's right, I'll now use Professor Z's effect, I pay 600 life points and shuffle a card in my hand into my deck," Marie says, taking a card from her hand and shuffling it into her deck. "And I can take a Mutant Hero monster out of my deck and add it to my hand," she continues, taking a card out of her deck and putting it in her hand. "I'll save that for later, its your move."

**(M: 6900) - (S: 8000)**

"Then its my turn," Sykes says, drawing a card. "I play my spell card Palenque Sarcophagus," he says, as a sarcophagus appears in front of him, and he draws two cards. "Since I have a Chronomaly on my field, I can draw two cards."

_He's up to something, now if I can just figure out what,_ Marie thinks.

"Now I'll set one card face down, and end my turn there," Sykes finishes.

_No summons, something is up,_ Marie thinks, drawing a card. "I summon Mutant Hero Diamond (1900/300)," she says, and a woman with long blonde hair, wearing a form fitting white outfit that shows off her skin, the only thing that is similar to the other monsters is the X logo on her belt. "Now Diamond, attack his Tula Guardian with Mental Shards attack!"

Diamond puts her hands out as mental energy pours forth, heading for the rock monster.

"I play my trap card, Stone Bola!" Sykes counters, as several massive stones appear, swirling around in front of Tula Guardian, and knocking Diamond back. "Not only does that negate your attack, you can't attack with her during your next turn either."

"Fine, I'll end my turn there," Marie finishes.

Sykes draws a card. "I play, Chronomaly Pyramid Eye Tablet, so my Chronomalies gain 800 attack points!" He says, and a tablet appears behind him with a glowing eye of horus on it, Tula Guardian's attack rises to 2600, Mud Golem's attack rises to 2500, and Colossal Head's rises to 1600. "So I then switch Colossal Head to attack mode," he adds, and the large stone head doesn't seem to change. "Tula Guardian, attack Mutant Hero Professor Z, stone fist smash!"

Tula Guardian swings his fists, smashing through the telepath.

"Now its your turn Mud Golem, attack Mutant Hero Diamond, Ancient Blade attack!" Sykes adds, and the golem charges at Diamond.

"Reveal trap card, Energy Shield!" Marie counters, and a purple shield of energy appears in front of Diamond, absorbing the attack as Marie discards the top card off her deck. "So, in exchange for the top card off my deck, your attack is negated."

"Fine, I end my turn there," Sykes says.

_I just need to draw the right card, _Marie thinks, drawing a card, it was a spell called DNA Sequencing. _I'll save this,_ she thinks, adding it to her hand, and picking another card. "I'll set one monster in defense mode and switch Diamond to defense mode, and I'll end my turn with one card face down, its your move."

Sykes draws, shaking his head, it wasn't another monster, but he could save it for later. "Colossal Head, destroy her Mutant Hero Diamond with Mystic Gaze!" He commands, and the stone head's eyes open, and a beam of light shoots out, hitting Mutant Hero Diamond, but she doesn't shatter, instead turning to a form of pure diamond. "What?"

"That's the effect of Mutant Hero Diamond, once per turn she can survive an attack if I pay 500 life points," Marie says as Diamond returns to normal. "But that's all the life points I'll be losing this turn."

"Fine, Tula Guardian, finish the job with Stone Fist Smash!" Sykes says, and the stone statue slams its fist into Diamond, shattering her. "Now its your turn Mud Golem, destroy her face down monster!"

The living statue swings its blades, slashing through the face down monster, which appears to be a winged man in red and white briefly before he shatters.

"I'll place one card face down, and that's all for my turn," Sykes finishes.

**(M: 6400) - (S: 8000)**

_All right deck, lets get a winner,_ Marie thinks, drawing a card, then she smirks. "I summon, Mutant Hero Wildcard (1600/1200)!" She says, and a handsome young man with slight facial hair, wearing a trench coat over a black and gold uniform and carrying a bo staff appears, he grins, taking a deck of playing cards out of his pocket and shuffling them.

"Ha, that's your big play? He's not exactly a threat," Sykes says laughing.

"He's more powerful than you think, but first I play a special little spell card, its the name of Wildcard's favorite playing card, I play Queen of Hearts!" She says, and Wildcard picks up the top card off his deck, and then its set ablaze and he tosses it at the tablet behind Sykes, and it explodes, returning his monster's attack points to normal.

"That wasn't supposed to happen..." Sykes mutters.

"Wildcard, destroy his Colossal Head with charged card attack!" Marie says, and Wildcard draws another card, setting it ablaze he tosses it at the stone head, causing it to explode. "And I'll end my turn there."

**(M: 6400) - (S: 7200)**

Sykes draws a card, and smirks a little. "I summon my Giant Rat in attack mode (1400/1450)," he says, and the large rat appears. "Now I attack your Mutant Hero Wildcard with Giant Rat!" He commands, and the rat rushes forward.

"Counter it, Wildcard!" Marie says, and Wildcard charges up another card, throwing it at the Rat and it explodes.

"Now I get Giant Rat's effect, so I special summon my Chronomaly Cabera Catapult (0/1800)!" Sykes says, and a strange monster that vaguely looks mechanical with several limbs appears. "Now, I attack your Wildcard with Cabera Catapult, Ruin Rock Hurl attack!"

The three attachments on the catapult swing around, and throw rocks at Wildcard.

"What are you doing, do you want to lose life points?" Marie says as Wildcard charges up another card, then the rocks hit, throwing up a dust cloud, when it settles, the Catapult is still standing, but Wildcard is nowhere to be seen. "What did you do?"

"My trap card Chronomaly Ley Line Power activated, since my Cabera Catapult was special summoned during this battle phase, I could switch the attack points of it and Wildcard. "Now Tula Guardian and Mud Golem, attack her directly with power of the ancients!"

The two monsters strike Marie, knocking her back, she cringes, that had hurt, Sykes was making this a psychic duel.

"I'll end my turn with one card face down, lets see if there's anything you can do now," Sykes laughs. "But there's nothing you can do, you might as well give up!"

**(M: 1300) - (S: 7000)**

Marie looks at him for a moment, then starts laughing. "What's so funny?" Sykes asks bewhildered.

"You are, Sykes," Marie says. "You really think I'm going to give up just like that? Never, my mother and grandmother fought against Apocalypse, the Hellfire Club, Sinister, Hydra... just to name a few, and they didn't give up. And I'll never give up to the likes of you, now its my draw!" She says, drawing a card quickly. "And my deck came through for me, I play the spell card New Recruits, so I special summon to the field Mutant Hero Magnetic (2100/1300)!"

The monster that appears is another female hero, this one with long green hair wearing a headband, unlike her compatriots she's dressed in a green bodysuit.

"And for my normal summon, I summon Mutant Hero Oracle (500/500)," Marie continues, and another monster appears, this one has black hair and is wearing a black bodysuit, a pair of sunglasses covers her eyes.

"You really should have just given up, it would have been less humiliating that way," Sykes laughs, he couldn't believe that either oft hose monsters could pose a threat to him or his monsters.

"Oracle is a tuner monster, so I tune together Mutant Hero Oracle and Mutant Hero Magnetic!" Marie says, as the two monsters fly up, Magnetic turns transparent as Oracle turns into 2 stars and flies into Magnetic, Sykes begins to sweat.

_"Power with few limits, being with few equals among allies and enemies, strike fear into your opponent as you rise out of the darkness. The power of the mutant heroes descend as stars cluster to create a new force... synchro summon Mutant Hero Rebel _(2500/2400)_!"_

The monster that descends bears a striking resemblence to Marie herself, she has shorter auburn hair with the same white streak in her bangs, wearing a black and green uniform with the familiar X symbol on her belt.

"And by the way, Oracle has a special ability, when she's used in a synchro summon, the summoned monster gains 1000 attack points for this turn," Marie adds as Rebel's attack rises to 3500. "And now I add my face down card Trap Stun, so whatever your face down card is, you can't use it this turn."

_I can't believe it, she's managed to come back this quickly..._ Sykes thinks.

"Now Mutant Hero Rebel, take out his Cabera Catapult with your Shattering Punch attack!" Marie commands, and Rebel runs forward, punching through the catapult, causing it to shatter. "And I'll end my turn there, lets see what you can do."

**(M: 1300) - (S: 3500)**

Sykes shakes a little as he draws a card, he had to think of something fast, maybe this would at least stall. "I'll set one monster in defense mode, and switch my two monsters to defense mode, your move," he says.

Marie draws a card. "I summon Mutant Hero Tempest (1800/600)," she says, and a dark skinned woman with long white hair, wearing a black uniform with a billowing cape appears, floating in the air. "Now Tempest, lets show him your effect, Gust of the North Wind!"

A wind picks up around them, as it gets more powerful, Sykes' two face down cards shatter.

"In return, she can't attack this turn, but I'll destroy your Tula Guardian with Rebel, Shattering Fist attack!" Marie commands, and Rebel punches through the stone monster. "And I'll end my turn with one card face down, your move."

Sykes draws a card, and then he grins, then he laughs out loud. "I sacrifice my face down monster to summon this, Chronomaly Sol Monolith (600/600)!" He says, and a large crumbling monolith appears with a circular stone on the top covered with heiroglyphics. "And I get its effect, so I make my Mud Golem level 6 as well."

_Two level 6 monsters? That can only mean that he's somehow planning to Xyz summon a monster,_ Marie thinks to herself.

"I overlay Sol Monoith and Mud Golem to form the overlay network!" Sykes says, as the vortex appears in front of him and the two monsters fly into it. "I Xyz summon this monster, Chronomaly Feathered Serpent (2500/1200)!"

The monster that appears is another monster that resembles a living statue, only this one is shaped like a large serpentine creature withunusual feather designs running along it, it lets out a screeching cry.

"Now, I use its effect, I detach an overlay unit from Feathered Serpent, on the condition that it is a Chronomaly monster and I discard my hand, and one monster on your side of the field loses all their attack points this turn, and I pick Mutant Hero Rebel!" Sykes says, taking a card off his disk and putting it into the graveyard slot, followed by all the cards in his hand. The serpent statue spreads its wings, as they start glowing energy flies into Rebel as her attack falls to 0. "In return though, Feathered Serpent can't destroy a monster as a result of battle, but this is pretty much the end of the duel now, so it doesn't matter, Feathered Serpent attack with Ancient Power of the Sun attack!"

The Feathered Serpent rears its head back as energy builds up in it, shooting forth a beam of pure light it strikes Rebel, heading for Marie after that, forming a cloud of dust.

"I win, Covaks!"

"No, you don't, check the scores..." Marie pants.

**(M: 2800) - (S: 3500)**

"WHAT, HOW DID YOU GAIN LIFE POINTS?" Sykes shouts, exasperated.

"I triggered my trap card, Nutrient Z, since I would have lost 2000 life points that turn, I gained 4000 before I took the damage," Marie says.

"Fine, I end my turn," Sykes growls as Rebel's attack returns to normal.

"And its time to bring this duel to a close," Marie says, drawing a card. "I summon Mutant Hero Optic (2000/1300)!" She says, and a man wearing a yellow and red visor, wearing the familiar black and gold uniform of the Mutant Heroes appears. "Now Mutant Hero Rebel, attack Chronomaly Feathered Serpent, Shattering Punch attack!"

Rebel runs forward, punching through the monster, and it shatters.

"Like you said, Feathered Serpent can't destroy an opposing monster as a result of battle. Lets finish this, first Mutant Hero Optic attacks you directly with Crimson Blast attack!"

Optic nods, and presses a button on the side of his visor, and a beam of red light strikes Sykes.

"Now its your turn Tempest, attack him directly with Lightning Bolt attack!"

A storm cloud appears above them, and then a lightning bolt comes down, striking Sykes, and knocking him back.

**(M: 2800) - (S: 0)**

"You lose, Sykes, and I expect you to keep your end of the bargain," Marie says as she shuts off her duel disk. "I don't expect to see you here again."

Sykes watches as she walks over to her duel runner and reattaches the duel disk to it before putting her helmet on and driving off.

_This isn't over yet, I'll be back, and more powerful than ever_, Sykes thinks to himself. _And you will be mine._

**00000**

"You're late," Leia says as Marie walks into the Shadowchasers base.

"Sorry, I had to deal with a little pest problem," Marie sighs. "Looks like the Arcadia Movement might be trying to make a move against Seidou again."

"Again? They don't give up that easily, do they?" Leia sighs.

"Nope, I guess not," Marie shrugs. "So, did I miss anything?"

"Well, speaking of people who don't give up, Eito tried to raid another morgue," Leia says.

"Nothing else? Must be a slow night then," Marie says, stretching out. "Fine with me, I prefer a slow night."

"Well, we'll see what happens next," Leia says. "Something about this seems a bit too calm."

"Lets hope it stays that way," Marie says and walks off.

_**Sykes might have been a problem along with the Arcadia Movement, but they wehre really the least of our worries. As dangerous as Divine could be, there where greater threats to Seidou out there than him.**_

_**The rest of the evening would pass without incident, in Neo Domino the final preperations where being put into place for the Fortune Cup.**_

_**Soon, the war would begin.**_

_**"That's why we do it, Joseph. For the innocents, the ones who ain't been taught t' hate yet. Our hope for tomorrow. Change is gonna come..."-Anna Marie "Rogue".**_

**00000**

_**Chronomaly Mud Golem**_

_**Earth**_

_**4**_

_**Rock/Effect**_

_**1700/1000**_

_**If this monster attacks a Defense Position Monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.**_

_**Palenque Sarcophagus**_

_**Spell Card**_

_**Activate only when you control a face-up Chronomaly monster, draw two cards.**_

_**Stone Bola**_

_**Trap Card**_

_**Activate when your opponent declares an attack: target that monster, negate the attack, and if you do that target cannot attack during your opponent's next battle phase.**_

_**Chronomaly Cabrera Catapult**_

_**Earth**_

_**4**_

_**Rock/Effect**_

_**0/1800**_

_**If this card is in face-up attack position: You can tribute 1 other monster, then target 1 face up monster your opponent controls; change this monster to defense position, and if you do, that target's attack becomes 0 until the end phase.**_

_**Chronomaly Ley Line Power**_

_**Trap Card**_

_**During the battle phase, when a monster that was special summoned during this battle phase battles another monster, switch the attack of the two monsters during the damage step only.**_

_**Chronomaly Sol Monolith**_

_**Earth**_

_**6**_

_**Rock/Effect**_

_**600/600**_

_**When this monster is tribute summoned, select one other monster you control, that monster's level becomes the same as the current level of this monster.**_

_**(These cards where used by Trey in the ZEXAL anime)**_

_**Mutant Hero Lava**_

_**Fire**_

_**4**_

_**Warrior/Effect**_

_**1800/1500**_

_**A member of the Mutant Heroes from the Mediterranian, Solar's power comes from the power of lava and the earth itself, making her a dangerous adversary. When this monster destroys an opposing monster, your opponent loses life points equal to the destroyed monster's attack points.**_

_**Mutant Hero Mechanic**_

_**Earth**_

_**1**_

_**Machine/Effect/Tuner**_

_**200/200**_

_**A mutant hero that has a cybernetic arm, Mechanic is capable of fixing or inventing anything, but they tend to blow up in his face. When a "Mutant Hero" monster you control is destroyed as a result of battle, you can special summon this card from your graveyard. If this monster is special summoned by its effect, remove it from play when it leaves the field.**_

_**Mutant Hero Professor Z**_

_**Light**_

_**5**_

_**Psychic/Synchro/Effect**_

_**500/2500**_

_**Mutant Hero Tuner Monster + 1 or More Non-Tuner Monsters**_

_**The benefactor behind the Mutant Heroes, confined to a wheelchair, the Professor is none the less a formidable telepath who's goals are to help mutants and humans live in peaceful co-existence. Once per turn, you can pay 600 life points to take one card from your hand and shuffle it back into your deck, then add one monster with "Mutant Hero" in its name from your deck to your hand other than the card shuffled in.**_

_**Mutant Hero Diamond**_

_**Light**_

_**4**_

_**Psychic/Effect**_

_**1900/300**_

_**A former enemy of the Mutant Heroes, Diamond defected only recently, and has begun to earn the trust of her new comrades. Once per turn, you can pay 500 life points to keep this monster from being destroyed as a result of battle.**_

_**Energy Shield**_

_**Counter Trap**_

_**Image of a woman in a lab coat forming a shield of energy in front of Mutant Hero Animal. When your opponent attacks a monster with "Mutant Hero" in its name, discard the top card off your deck and negate the attack and end the battle phase.**_

_**Mutant Hero Wildcard**_

_**Dark**_

_**4**_

_**Warrior/Effect**_

_**1600/1200**_

_**A member of he Mutant Heroes known for his roguish charm and ability to charge things to the point of explosion, he is close to Rebel, but is also notorious for being a thief. When this monster attacks an opposing monster with more attack points, you can discard one card from your hand to have that monster be destroyed automatically without entering the damage step.**_

_**Queen of Hearts**_

_**Spell Card**_

_**Image of Mutant Hero Wildcard handing the Queen of Hearts playing card to Mutant Hero Rebel. When you have "Mutant Hero Wildcard" on the field, you can destroy one spell or trap card on the field.**_

_**New Recruits**_

_**Spell Card**_

_**Image of Mutant Hero Optic shaking hands with another person dressed like one of the Mutant Heroes. You can special summon one monster with "Mutant Hero" in its name to the field, the monster cannot attack and is destroyed int he end phase.**_

_**Mutant Hero Magnetic**_

_**Earth**_

_**5**_

_**Warrior/Effect**_

_**2100/1300**_

_**A newly joined member of the Mutant Heroes, Magnetic defected from one of the heroes' enemies in order to help them, she has inherited her father's magnetic powers. When your opponent has a machine-type monster on the field, you can discard the top card off your deck to destroy that monster.**_

_**Mutant Hero Oracle**_

_**Light**_

_**2**_

_**Psychic/Effect/Tuner**_

_**500/500**_

_**An analytical mutant with the brain capacity of a computer, Oracle can access the genome of a person and bring out their locked away potential when it comes to mutations, which has made her an asset and a liability. When a "Mutant Hero" synchro monster is synchro summoned using this card, that monster's attack is increased by 1000 for the turn that it was summoned.**_

_**Mutant Hero Rebel**_

_**Dark**_

_**7**_

_**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**_

_**2500/2400**_

_**Mutant Hero Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-tuner monsters**_

_**One of the most powerful member of the Mutant Heroes, Rebel began her career as an enemy of the heroes, but later defected to become one of their most celebrated members. Once per turn, you can sacrifice one other monster on the field to give this monster the effect of the sacrificed monster until the end of your turn. This effect does not work on Rock, Machine, or Zombie type monsters.**_

_**Mutant Hero Tempest**_

_**Wind**_

_**4**_

_**Warrior/Effect**_

_**1800/600**_

_**A mother figure among the Mutant Heroes, Tempest is one of the senior members, having escaped from Africa in her youth, her control over the weather is unmatched. When this monster is normal summoned, all spell and trap cards on the field are destroyed. This monster cannot attack in the turn it is summoned.**_

_**Chronomaly Feathered Serpent**_

_**Earth**_

_**6**_

_**Rock/Xyz/Effect**_

_**2500/1200**_

_**Two Level 6 Monsters With "Chronomaly" in their Name**_

_**A statue of a feathered serpent from the Aztecs given life, this creature is a being of great and terrible power. Once per turn, you can detach one overlay unit from this monster and target an opposing monster, that monster's attack becomes 0 until the end phase of this turn. A monster that this card battles is not destroyed.**_

_**(This monster is based on the Aztec myth of Quetzacotal, referred to as the feathered serpent.)**_

_**Mutant Hero Optic**_

_**Fire**_

_**4**_

_**Warrior/Effect**_

_**2000/1300**_

_**The field team leader of the Mutant Heroes, Optic only answers to the Professor himself, an honorable leader who puts his team ahead of himself, but his mutation keeps him from seeing beyond a pair of red shades. During your standby phase, flip a coin, if its heads, nothing happens, if tails, you have to destroy one monster on your side of the field.**_

**00000**

_**Well, that chapter took a little longer than I would have liked, but its finally done.**_

_**Next chapter, we're formally introduced to the other member of the Shadowchasers of Seidou as he tracks down a rather familiar foe. However, this opponent has a rather, curious deck. Find out what I mean in chapter 3, "Possessed Dark Soul: Every Wickedness."**_

_**I'll see you then.**_


	3. Posessed Dark Soul

_Well, three chapters in and we're still going strong._

_Also, I'd like to open this up a little, as you may have noticed the chapter titles have two parts to them, the first part being a card name and the second part being a fraction of a quote. Some of these quotes will come from people, others will come from popular culture, and I do not have a set list of quotes._

_What I'd like to do is if anyone out there has any favorite quotes, then PM them or include them in a review and I will consider using them. The only rules are that they have to be serious quotes, no jokes, and also no curse words in them._

_Also, there's a little easter egg in this chapter, lets see if anyone can recognize it._

_And I changed the title and quote for this chapter because I found one more fitting._

_Without further ado, lets continue._

_Disclaimer: I only own what I created._

**00000**

**000000000**

**CHAPTER 3**

**000000000**

**POSESSED DARK SOUL:**

**PAIN OR JOY**

**000000000**

**00000**

_**Over the 20 years since Seidou was first founded, we've had several Shadowchasers that have kept our city safe from Shadowkind threats. The Shadowchasers haven't put a full team in Seidou yet because we don't have a large enough population, but there have always been two Shadowchasers assigned to Seidou, and have worked alongside the X-Men.**_

_**Along with Leia Kaiba, we have Arashi Saito, who had come to live in Seidou when he was younger after his sister's X-Gene became active. Seidou has been quiet ever since the end of the Mutant War from either Mutant or Shadows.**_

_**But that's not to say that there aren't any Shadow related crimes in Seidou...**_

The next day, a Duel Runner is moving through the streets of Seidou, the rider pulls around the corner of the road running along the west side of the Memorial Park. The Memorial Park and Stadium that it surrounded had been one of the most recognizable locations of Seidou, having been constructed after the end of the Mutant War, where it served as a memorial to those lost during the conflict.

Arashi Saito had moved to Seidou with his family 12 years ago after his younger sister Chieko's X-Gene had become active, giving her the mutation of super speed. His family hadn't rejected Chieko, and had chosen to move to Seidou so that she could grow up among other Mutants. Arashi had been recruited by the Shadowchasers a couple of years ago and was now the senior Shadowchaser, working closely with Leia and the X-Men.

_"Arashi, come in,"_ Leia's voice says over his headset. _"Everything's mostly quiet, looks like its a... hang on, I'm getting a report in from the park."_

"I'm pulling into the parking lot now," Arashi says, pulling his runner into the main parking area of the Memorial Park. "What's going on, Leia?"

_"Getting unusual reports from people in the park," _Leia says. _"Deffinately Shadow-related... mostly reports of, extreme sadness."_

"A Joystealer?" Arashi asks, getting off his runner and activating the security system, he removes his helmet. "Just what I needed..."

_"I'll keep looking into things, Leia out,"_ Leia says.

_Now, lets see what we've got,_ Arashi says, heading into the park.

**00000**

The Memorial Park's main walkway leading through the park was normally a popular destination for Seidou's inhabitants. Normally a location of happiness and joy, things where strange today, there seemed to be a trail of people who where crying, seemingly for no reason.

"Leia, I'm in the park, we're deffinately looking at a Joystealer here," Arashi says, tapping his headset. "It seems to be heading towards the center of the park."

_"Got it,"_ Leia says. _"Any idea where it went?"_

"Looks like the fountain," Arashi says, referring to the fountain at the center of the park where the names of those lost had been memorialized. "I'm heading that way now."

_"I'll see what I can do about steering people away from the park,"_ Leia says.

"All right," Arashi says, checking to make sure that his deck was secure.

Joystealers, he had dealt with them before when they had come to Seidou, he knew the trick to beating them was figuring out what card the Unseelie was in. He did have to give them credit though, they did come up with some interesting strategies.

The fountain has a lartge statue of several figures at the center, but that wasn't what he was looking for. Seated on a bench is a girl wearing tights with short black hair, and long pointed ears is crying.

"Excuse me..." Arashi says, approaching the girl, who looks up, her face turns angry.

"Hello Shadowchaser," she says with a hiss. "I should have known you'd come here."

"Of course, did you really think that we'd give up on rescuing the Eoshee after what happened before?" Arashi points out, putting a hand on his deck case.

"Then you'll have to beat me first," the Joystealer says, getting up and moving to a position near the fountain and taking out a deck and sliding it into her duel disk.

"Do you have a name, or should I just call you Joystealer?" Arashi asks, sliding his deck into his duel disk.

"You can call me, Liddel," Liddel says as she activates her duel disk and Arashi does the same.

"DUEL!" They say in unison.

**(Arashi: 8000) - (Liddel: 8000)**

"I'll go first," Liddel says, drawing a card. "I'll start with one card face down, and summon my Mad Hatter (1800/1200) in attack mode!" She says, and a man with a big nose and a polka-dotted bow tie and a big green hat, he removes his hat to reveal a teacup, which he takes a drink of. "Its your move now."

_Mad Hatter? That's, familiar somehow..._ Arashi thinks as he draws a card, he didn't have any monsters capable of destroying the Mad Hatter, but he could at least match it. "I summon my Giant Red Sea Snake (1800/800)!" He says, and a red serpentine monster with stripes along its length appears. "I'll end my turn there."

Liddel draws a card. "Well, it looks like our monsters are tied, but that may soon change, now I activate the effect of the Mad Hatter, show him Hatter,"

The Hatter laughs and reaches into his hat, he takes out a scrap of paper, showing it to read the number 3.

"And what does that mean, dare I ask?" Arashi asks.

"Its simple, when the Hatter attacks a monster this turn, that monster is destroyed with no damage calculation," Liddel says. "Now, lets add a new guest to this mad little tea party, I activate the effect of Sleepy Dormouse, so I discard it from my hand..." she says, taking a card and sliding it into her graveyard. "And I can take one of three monsters from my deck and add it to my hand."

_I'm starting to get the idea here..._ Arashi thinks while Liddel takes a card out of her deck and puts it in her hand.

"Now here comes one of my best monsters, I summon Alice, the Warden of Wonderland (1300/1000)!" Liddel says, and a teenaged girl with blonde hair, wearing a blue dress appears, taking a fighting stance.

_"You'll have to try hard if you're going to win, Shadowchaser,"_ a wicked voice echoes.

_Great, the Unseelie's mind games again..._ Arashi thinks.

"Mad Hatter, lets take out that Snake!" Liddel says, and the Hatter laughs and takes out a teapot, throwing it at the sea snake, it explodes and takes out the serpent.

"Now, its your turn Alice, attack him directly with Wonderland Kick!" Liddel continues and Alice runs forward, kicking Arashi and sending him over. "That's it for my turn, what more can you do?"

**(A: 6700) - (L: 8000)**

"This duel's not over yet," Arashi says, drawing a card, it wasn't much, but at the very least he could use it to buy some time. "My turn will consist of setting this monster in defense mode," he says, and a set monster appears in front of him.

Liddel draws a card. "I activate the effect of Mad Hatter again, so lets see what fate has in store for us," Liddel says as the Hatter reaches into his hat and takes out another piece of paper, showing it as a 2, getting a cringe from Liddel as the Hatter's attack falls to 1000. "So, he loses 800 attack until my standby phase."

_Ah, so her monster does have a weakness, this, Wonderland archetype seems to have its downsides,_ Arashi thinks.

"I'll end my turn with one more card face down," Liddel says, and another card appears in front of her.

Arashi draws a card, he smiles a little, opening up his field slot. "I activate this field spell, Lemuria, the Forgotten City!" He says, and water starts pouring around their feet and a white city that resembles Greco-roman design appears behind him. "I summon this monster, my Mermail Abyssturge (1700/1100 + 200/200)!"

The monster that appears now is a merman with a blue and white scaled tail, wearing armor of the same color and holding a golden harpoon.

"And I get his effect, I'll discard this card from my hand..." Arashi continues, taking a card and sliding it into the graveyard. "And I can special summon a level 3 or lower monster, like the one I just discarded, my Mermail Abysslinde (1500/1200 + 200/200)!" He says, and a mermaid appears, this one with long blue hair with a silver tail, wearing red armor.

"Hah, mermaids? And you're actually considered a threat," Liddel laughs.

"Don't knock it, now Abyssturge, attack his Mad Hatter with Harpoon of the Deep!" Arashi commands as Abyssturge readies his harpoon, throwing it at the hatter.

"Go trap card, its a favorite of my Hatter, go the Hatter's Riddle!" Liddel says as her trap flips up. Then the Mad Hatter begins singing.

_"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat!_

_How I wonder what you're at!_

_Up above the world you fly,_

_Like a tea tray in the sky,_

_Twinkle, twinkle, little bat!_

_How I wonder where you're at!"_

"And here's how this trap card works, it acts like Ordeal of a Traveler, but with a twist we'll get to in a moment, but first pick a card and choose monster, spell or trap," Liddel says, holding up her hand.

"All right then, I'll guess that that card..." Arashi says, pointing at one of the cards, he pauses. _She said there's a twist to it, I better be careful,_ he thinks, thinking carefully before finally deciding. "That card, is a monster."

Liddel pauses a moment, looking at the card before flipping it around to show a monster called Heart Guard. "A shame, because you guessed correctly, your monster returns to your hand," she says with a laugh and the Mad Hatter removes a handkerchief, letting out a long sneeze sending Abyssturge flying.

_Okay, this is getting rediculous, these cards are weird but I need to get rid of that hatter,,_ Arashi thinks. "Fine then, Abysslinde, you attack the Mad Hatter with Dance of the Abyss!" He commands and Abysslinde starts dancing, a water is moving around her, and then snakes around, hitting the Hatter as he shatters. "Now its your move, Liddel."

**(A: 6700) - (L: 7300)**

Liddel draws a card, she hadn't expected him to pull a move like that, so she had to get something good. "I'll set this monster in defense mode and switch Alice, the Warden of Wonderland to defense mode, its your move now."

Arashi draws a card. "I'll re-summon my Abyssturge (1700/1100 + 200/200)," he says, and the blue scaled merman appears again. "Abyssturge, attack Alice with Harpoon of the Deep!" He says, and Abyssturge throws his harpoon at Alice, who readies herself, then she ducks, avoiding the harpoon. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope, not at all, when you attack Alice with a monster with less than 2000 attack points, there's a 50-50 shot of the attack missing," Liddel says.

"Fine, I'll attack your face down monster with Abysslinde, Dance of the Abyss!" Arashi says as the water twirls around her again, and then impacts the face down monster, when it flips up at first nothing appears, but then a long grin appears, followed by a purple cat appears and the water splashes against it.

"That was my Cheshire Cat (500/1800)," Liddel says as the cat laughs. "And he's too strong for your mermaid, and since he's face-up, Alice gets a little boost," she adds, as Alice's attack rises to 2000.

"I'll end my turn there then..." Arashi says, his was something he hadn't expected, this deck was certainly unusual.

**(A: 6600) - (L: 7300)**

Liddel draws a card, and quickly sets it onto her disk. "I'll set one monster in defense mode and switch Alice to attack mode," she says, and Alice stands up, taking a battle stance. "Now I'll attack your Mermail Abysslinde with Alice, Wonderland kick!" She commands, and Alice runs forward, kicking the mermaid and causing her to shatter.

_"You will never succeed, I will never give up my host!"_ The Unseelie laughs.

"Thank you, that activates her effect, so I can special summon a Mermail from my deck!" Arashi says, ignoring the Unseelie's comment, taking a card out of his deck. "So, welcome to the field, Mermail Abyssleed (2700/1000 + 200/200)!" He says, and a bizarre looking monster appears, unlike the others it wasn't a merperson, instead it resembled a humanoid fish or lizard clad in armor with purple scales and three spikes jutting out of its head. "Still think the Mermails are useless?"

"I end my turn with one card face down," Liddel growls.

**(A: 6300) - (L: 7300)**

Arashi draws a card. "All right, lets deal with this, first Abyssturge, attack her Cheshire Cat with Harpoon of the Abyss!" He says and Abyssturge throws his harpoon, impaling the cat who vanishes much like he appeared. "Now Abyssleed, attack with Abyssal Spikes attack!"

Abyssleed lowers his head and charges at Alice, then the attack switches to the face down monster which is revealed to be a grinning tomato.

"Sorry, I activated my trap card Shift, sure its an old card, but it does the job, and now I can use the effect of my Mystic Tomato," Liddel says, taking out her deck and picking a card, and a second tomato appears.

"Fine, I'll end my turn there," Arashi says, he wasn't liking where this was going.

Liddel draws a card. "I'll sacrifice Mystic Tomato to summon my Heart Guard (1000/1000)," she says, and a combination of a warrior and a card with the heart symbol on it appears. "And I add this card, my trap Out Like a Candle!"

"What's that card do?" Arashi asks.

"Its simple, first I destroy one of my monsters, in this case, my Heart Guard..." Liddel says with a grin as Heart Guard shatters. "Then, one of your monsters loses attack equal to the attack of my Heart Guard, and I choose Abyssleed!" Liddel says as a shadowy image of Heart Guard flies into Abyssleed, and its attack falls to 1900. "And that's not all, since I destroyed Heart Guard, I get its effect."

_I've got a bad feeling about this,_ Arashi thinks as Liddel takes three cards out and places them on her disk.

"So, welcome to the field Spade Guard, Diamond Guard, and Club Guard (1000/500 x3)," Liddel says as three more monsters appear similar to Heart Guard, only with the symbols for spades, diamonds, and clubs respectively. "And now, I form the overlay network with my three guards!"

The vortex appears in the middle of the field and the three card monsters fly into it, then from the vortex emerges a man dressed in faded plate armor, holding a sword and riding a grey horse.

"So, lets welcome to the field, my Befuddled Knight (2100/2000)!" Liddel says as her knight readies his sword. "And I add this spell, my Enchanted Mushroom, choosing Alice for its effect," she says, and then a mushroom with a caterpillar smoking a pipe appears, and smoke begins swirling around them. "So, lets test my luck this time, Mr. Caterpillar," she says, and the smoke swirls around, picking a card out of Arashi's hand and holding it up with its back to Liddel.

"Let me guess, you guess if its monster, spell, or trap," Arashi grumbles, this was starting to get on his nerves.

"That's right, and I predict that your card is a... spell card," Liddel says, and Arashi scowls as the card is revealed to be a card called After the Storm. "Perfect, now Alice's attack is doubled for this turn!"

The smoke returns the card, then flies into Alice as her attack rises to 2600.

"Now Befuddled Knight, attack his Abyssleed, Ancient Blade attack!" Liddel continues, and the Knight gallops forward and slashes through the monster. "Now Alice, its your turn, attack his Abyssturge with Wonderland kick!"

Alice kicks Abyssturge, shattering the merman.

"I end my turn there," Liddel says as Alice's attack returns to normal.

**(A: 5400) - (L: 7300)**

Arashi draws a card, he didn't have a whole lot of options, but he had an idea at least. "I summon my Mermail Abysslung (1200/1800 + 500/200)," he says, and another merman appears, this one with a light blue and black tail, wearing silver armor with two large shields on his arms appears. "And thanks to his effect, all water monsters gain another 300 attack points. Next I flip summon my face down monster, Mermail Abyssmande (100/2000 + 500/200)."

The monster that appears this time looks different than the other Mermails, instead its a muscular warrior with bronze armor and a helmet. Instead of the others, his tail looks more like a reptile's tail.

"Hah, your monsters are too weak to defeat my knight, even with that bonus," Liddel says.

"They aren't going to, I'm forming the overlay network," Arashi says as the vortex appears in front of him and the two monsters fly into it. "So now, I can Xyz summon this monster, my Bahamut Shark (2600/2100 + 200/200)!" He says, and a monster appears that looks vaguely humanoid covered with white and blue skin, with long claws on its hands and feet, with four large wings on the back with a long tail.

"That's just great..." Liddel says, she hadn't expected him to pull something like that.

_Okay, this is going to be tricky, I could destroy Alice now, but on the other hand, his Befuddled Knight could be holding some secret... oh what the heck,_ Arashi thinks.

_"Come on, you'll never win this duel if you keep playing like that!"_ The Unseelie laughs, Arashi had to figure out where that was coming from soon.

"Bahamut Shark, attack Befuddled Knight, Slice and Dice attack!" Arashi commands, and the monster slashes through the knight, who drops his sword in shock as he shatters. "And I'll end my turn with one card face down."

**(A: 5400) - (L: 6600)**

Liddel growls as she draws a card, this was starting to get on her nerves, but she just drew the card she needed. "First things first, I activate the effect of a monster in my hand, since I have Alice on the field, I can normal summon the monster Jack Heart (2100/1400) without a tribute," he says, and a young man with short brown hair, wearing an outfit covered with the 4 card suits symbols appears, giving Alice a smile, she gives a slight curtsey to that.

"Okay, that's, not something I've seen before," Arashi says.

"And I should really thank you, you made it possible to play this card, I activate the spell card Queen's Invitation, so I can remove my 4 guards..." Liddel continues, and 4 cards slide out of her graveyard slot, and she pockets them. "And I can summon this monster, the Queen of Hearts (3400/2400)!"

The monster that appears next only slightly resembles more traditional depictions of the Queen of Hearts, resembling more a dark sorceress, she is wearing a blood red and black dress, and looks a lot younger. She gives Arashi an evil grin, readying her staff for an attack.

_I need to save my face down cards, this is gonna hurt..._ Arashi thinks, bracing himself.

"Queen of Hearts, attack his Bahumat Shark with Spell of the Dark Heart!" Liddel commands, and the Queen twirls her staff around, pointing it at Bahumat Shark, and a spell with dark colored hearts flies from the tip, striking Bahumat Shark as it shatters. "Now Alice, Jack, attack him directly!"

First Alice kicks Arashi, sending him flying, then Jack raises his hand and a ring begins glowing and a ball of dark energy forms and he throws it at Arashi.

_I was right, that hurt..._ Arashi thinks, getting to his feet.

"You Shadowchasers are made of strong stuff, but you won't last past my next turn!" Liddel laughs. "Its your turn now, you better make it count."

**(A: 400) - (L: 6600)**

"This, isn't over yet..." Arashi says, drawing a card. "I play my trap card, Abyss-Squall, so I can summon back Abysslung (1200/1800 + 200/200), Abyssmander (100/2000 + 200/200), and Abyssturge (1700/1100 + 200/200)!" He says, and the three male Mermail monsters appear again.

"Okay, why'd you wait? You could have saved yourself a lot of damage if you had used that on my turn," Liddel asks confused.

"Oh, I've got my reasons, but first I play the spell card, Triton's Trumpet, since I have less life points than you and my field counts as Umi, and I have at least one monster on the field, I gain 2000 life points," Arashi continues, and a man holding a horn appears and blows on it as motes of light fall around him. "And, I'm using the other effect of Lemuria, since I have 3 monsters on the field, they all gain 3 levels."

9 stars appear and 3 fly into each of the Mermail monsters.

"Okay, I still don't get it, Abyss-Squall doesn't let them attack..." Liddel says.

_"What's your game, Shadowchaser, your move makes no sense,"_ the Unseelie says. _"What could possibly threaten my Queen?"_

"I'll get to your Queen soon enough, first I form the Overlay network again using Abysslung and Abyssmander!" Arashi says as the vortex appears a third time, and the two monsters fly into it. "Now, I can summon the strongest monster in this deck!"

For the first time, Liddel seems worried as a new monster emerges, this one is another male monster, dressed in blue armor with a crown. However, his lower body is made up of a lizard body with a long spiked tail behind him, he's carrying a golden trident and has a long grey beard with two horns poking up from his back.

"I summon, Mermail Abyssgaios (2800/1600 + 200/200)!" Arashi says, as Abyssgaios hits the ground with his trident.

"I can't believe I was worried, your monster is 400 points too weak to defeat my Queen!" Liddel says.

"But I'm going to deal with Alice now, I summon my Mermaid Knight (1500/700 + 200/200)," Arashi continues, and a red haired Mermaid with a green tail, wearing an armored bikini top and holding a sword appears.

"And now, so I can take out both your monsters, I play this trap card!" Arashi says, as his remaining trap card flips up, and the water around them turns red, and swirls around Liddel's monsters, and their attack is lowered by 500 each. "Now, since I have Umi in play, each of your monsters lose 500 attack. Now Mermaid Knight, attack Alice, Sword of Atlantis!"

The Mermaid charges forward and slashes at Alice, who tries to dodge the attack, but fails and shatters, followed by Jack Heart.

_"Ooh, so close but I'm still hanging around!"_ The Unseelie laughs.

"Not for long, now, just in case your Queen has any tricks up her sleave, I'm activating the effect of Abyssgaios, by detaching one overlay unit, I all monsters you control with less attack points lose their effects until the end phase of this turn," Arashi says.

_"No, this can't be happening!"_ The Unseelie says in shock.

"Abyssgaios, attack her Queen of Hearts with Abyssal Trident!" Arashi says, and Abyssgaios takes his trident and points it at the Queen of Hearts, the water forms a whrilpool, drawing the Queen in as she screams.

_"You'll pay for this Shadowchaser, mark my words, you'll pay!"_ the Unseelie cries out as the monster is destroyed. After a moment, Liddel begins to change, losing the darker look to her from the Unseelie, she breathes, almost as if a weight had been released off her shoulders.

"Thank you, it feels good to get that out of me," Liddel says. "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble."

"Its all right," Arashi says. "Do you want to keep dueling?"

"Oh, of course, why not?" Liddel says. "Uh, its still your move."

"Of course," Arashi says, taking another card out of his hand. "I'll set this card face down, and end my turn," he says, and Abyssturge shatters.

**(A: 2400) - (L: 3900)**

Liddel draws a card, smiling a little. "I activate my spell card Stray Lambs," she says, and two sheep tokens appear in front of him. "Now I sacrifice them both to set a monster in defense mode," she continues, and a face down monster appears. "I'll end my turn with one more card face down."

Arashi draws a card, but is interrupted by Liddel. "Go trap card, Threatening Roar!" She says, and then a strange looking purple dragon appears, and lets out a roar. "Now you can't attack this turn."

"Fine, I'll just set a monster in defense mode and end my turn," Arashi says.

Liddel draws and smiles. "I flip summon my face down monster, the Jabberwock!" She says, and a strange looking purple dragon that oddly appears to be wearing a tuxedo appears, breathing fire. "And now, I summon my White Rabbit (1400/900)!"

The monster that appears is a white furred rabbit wearing a suit top, holding a golden pocket watch.

"I should have known he'd show up eventually..." Arashi says.

"Well, he's also a tuner monster, so I tune together White Rabbit and Jabberwock to summon the best monster in my deck!" Liddel says, and the two monsters fly up, the White Rabbit turns into three stars and flies into Jabberwock.

_"The traveler between dreams comes to Wonderland, a king sits upon a new throne as the duel becomes more curious. The power of dreams rise as stars cluster to form a new force... Synchro Summon... The Red King (4000/3000)!"_

The monster that appears is rather strange in contrast to the other monsters in the archetype, he looks like a young boy with dark hair, wearing a red nightgown and nightcap.

"Well, that's not something I've ever seen before..." Arashi says, looking at the monster strangely.

"I'll end my turn there," Liddel says.

Arashi draws a card, smiling a bit. "I first summon this monster, my second Mermail Abysslung (1200/1800+ 500/200)," he says, and the shielded merman appears again, as Abyssgaios' attack rises to 3300. "And I equip Abyssgaios with my Abyss-scale of the Mizuchi!" He says, and a silver suit of armor appears on Abyssgaios and his attack rises to 4100. "And finally, I'll flip summon my face down monster, Mermail Abyssnose, (1500/1500 + 500/200)," he adds, and an armored merman wearing a helmet, and having a dark blue tail appears. "Abyssgaios, attack the Red King with Abyssal Trident!"

Abyssgaios slams his trident into the ground again, and the whirlpool swirls around the Red King, and the monster shatters.

"I activate Red King's effect, I special summon Alice back to the field in defense mode," Liddel says, and Alice appears again. "Now Abysslung, attack Alice!"

"You remember how this works of course," Liddel says, as Alice ducks out of the way of the attack.

"Fine, your turn Abysslung, attack Alice, with Abyss Punch!" Arashi commands, and Abysslung attacks, but this time the attack goes through and he punches through Alice. "Liddel..."

"Go ahead, you win," Liddel says.

"Okay then, Mermaid Knight, Abyssnose, finish her off!" Arashi says, and the two monsters attack Liddel.

**(A: 2400) - (L: 0)**

Arashi shuts off his duel disk and Liddel does the same. "Are you all right?" Arashi asks.

"Yes, thank you for releasing me from that Unseelie..." Liddel says. "Sorry I caused so much trouble."

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault," Arashi says. "What's important is another one of you is free."

He heads back to his duel runner and activates the communicator to talk to Leia. "Leia, Arashi here, I've taken care of the Joystealer," he says, turning his runner on and heading out.

_"All right, I'll inform HQ,"_ Leia says. _"Arashi, I got a call from Kaedin, apparently he's run into some trouble on the road into town, think you could check it out?"_

"I'll head that way," Arashi says, heading out of the park.

_**Things where going on pretty much as normal in Seidou, the occasional Shadow-related crime is the most the Shadowchasers really have to deal with. However, that would soon change.**_

_**The last member of the team Kaedin was returning from a job, but things where about to get more complicated. The incident in Seidou was about to begin, but none of us knew it yet.**_

_**What happened next? You'll see.**_

_**"The tragedy of this world is that no one is happy, whether stuck in a time of pain or joy."-Alan Lightman.**_

**00000**

_**Mad Hatter**_

_**4**_

_**Dark**_

_**Warrior/Effect**_

_**1800/1200**_

_**During each of your Standby Phases, roll one die. Apply the corresponding effect based on the roll.  
*1: This card gains 800 ATK until your next Standby Phase.  
*2: This card loses 800 ATK until your next Standby Phase.  
*3: If this card attacks a Monster during this turn's Battle Phase, destroy the attack target without applying Damage Calculation.  
*4: If this card is attacked during your opponent's next turn's Battle Phase, destroy this card without applying Damage Calculation.  
*5: Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on your opponent's field.  
*6: Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on your field.**_

_**Sleepy Dormouse**_

_**1**_

_**Dark**_

_**Beast/Effect/Tuner**_

_**100/100**_

_**You can discard this card from your hand to take 1 "Alice, the Warden of Wonderland", "Mad Hatter", or "March Hare" from your deck and add it to your hand. Afterwards, shuffle your deck.**_

_**Alice, the Warden of Wonderland**_

_**4**_

_**Dark**_

_**Fairy/Effect**_

_**1300/1000**_

When this face-up card is attacked by an opponent's Monster with 2,000 ATK or less, toss one coin and call it. If you call it right, negate the attack.

_**The Hatter's Riddle**_

_**Normal Trap**_

_**Tenniel's illustration of the Mad Hatter performing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Bat", in black and when your opponent declares an attack. Select 1 card in your hand. Your opponent guesses whether it is a Monster, Spell, or Trap Card. If your opponent guesses incorrectly, the attack continues as normal. If your opponent guesses correctly, the attacking Monster is returned to its owner's hand.**_

_**The Cheshire Cat**_

_**4**_

_**Dark**_

_**Beast/Effect**_

_**500/1800**_

When this card is face-up on your side of the field, increase the ATK of all face-up "Alice, the Warden of Wonderland" on your field by 700.

_**Heart Guard**_

_**5**_

_**Dark**_

_**Warrior/Effect**_

_**1000/1000**_

This card cannot be Special Summoned. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon one "Spade Guard", one "Club Guard", and one "Diamond Guard" from your hand or deck.

_**Out Like a Candle!  
Normal Trap  
Tenniel's illustration of Alice examining a bottle with a tag that says "DRINK ME", in black and white. Destroy 1 Monster on your field. Permanently reduce the ATK of a Monster on your opponent's field by the original ATK of the destroyed Monster. If the targetted monster's ATK is reduced to 0, its destroyed.**_

_**Spade Guard**_

_**3**_

_**Dark**_

_**Warrior**_

_**1000/500**_

They serve as laborers for the Queen of Hearts on most occasions, but can still wield a weapon if they have to.

_**Club Guard**_

_**3**_

_**Dark**_

_**Warrior**_

_**1000/500**_

The rank and file of the Queen's army. They are little more than grunts.

_**Diamond Guard**_

_**3**_

_**Dark**_

_**Warrior**_

_**1000/500**_

A skilled fighter in the service of the Queen of Hearts. He is dedicated to his liege.

_**Befuddled Knight**_

_**3**_

_**Dark**_

_**Warrior/Xyz/Effect**_

(3 Level 3 Monsters) When this card attacks an opponent's Monster, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to negate all battle damage and destroy the attack target.

_**Enchanted Mushroom  
Quickplay Spell  
Tenniel's illustration of Alice confronting the Caterpillar on his mushroom, in black and white. Choose one face-up level 4 or lower Monster on your field. Choose one card of the cards in your opponent's hand at random and guess whether it is a Monster, Spell, or Trap Card. If you guess correctly, double the chosen Monster's ATK until the End Phase of the current turn. If you guess incorrectly, halve the chosen Monster's ATK until the End Phase of the current turn.**_

_**Queen's Invitation**_

_**Normal Spell**_

_**Tenniel's illustration of the Fish Footman presenting the Frog Footman with an envelope at the door of the Duchess's house, in black and white. This card can be activated if one "Spade Guard", one "Club Guard", one "Diamond Guard", and one "Heart Guard" are in your Graveyard. Remove the above Monsters in your Graveyard from play. Special Summon one "Queen of Hearts" from your hand or deck.**_

_**The Queen of Hearts**_

_**9**_

_**Dark**_

_**Spellcaster/Effect**_

_**3400/2400**_

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Queen's Invitation". If this card is destroyed as a result of battle, place one "Dark Heart Counter" on the Monster that destroyed it. A Monster with a "Dark Heart Counter" cannot attack, and the owner of the Monster loses 1,000 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases.

_**The Jabberwock**_

_**7**_

_**Dark**_

_**Dragon/Effect**_

_**2600/2000**_

When this card is face-up on your field, your opponent cannot select "Alice, the Warden of Wonderland" as an attack target.

_**White Rabbit**_

_**3**_

_**Dark**_

_**Beast/Effect/Tuner**_

_**1400/900**_

_**If this card does not successfully attack during your Battle Phase, this card can attack during your End Phase.**_

_**The Red King**_

_**10**_

_**Dark**_

_**Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect**_

_**4000/3000**_

(1 Tuner+1 or more non-Tuner Monsters, 1 of which must be at least Level 7). During your Main Phase, you may destroy everything on the field. When this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon a DARK Monster with 2,000 or less ATK from your Graveyard.

_**(The preceeding cards where made by Cyber Commander and Multiple Personas.)**_

_**Jack Heart**_

_**Dark**_

_**6**_

_**2100/1400**_

_**Spellcaster/Effect**_

_**The heir apparent to the Heart Kingdom, Jack has very little desire to rule in his mother's place. This monster can be normal summoned with no tributes when you have "Alice, the Warden of Wonderland" face-up on the field. If it was summoned with this effect, when "Alice, the Warden of Wonderland" is destroyed, so is this monster.**_

_**Triton's Trumpet**_

_**Normal Spell**_

_**A large conch-shell horn inlaid with pearls. Activate only when you control a face-up "Umi," your life points are lower than your opponent's, and you control at least one WATER Monster. Gain 2,000 Life Points.**_

_**Crimson Tide**_

_**Normal Trap**_

_**One of the goblins from Goblin Attack force drowning in a red sea. Activate when the field is "Umi". Decrease the ATK of all face-up non-WATER Monsters by 500 until the end phase of this turn.**_

_**(Triton's Trumpet and Crimson Tide where created by the Author Cyber Commander.)**_

**00000**

_**Well, that's it, finally done with chapter 3, I hope you guys enjoyed it.**_

_**Next chapter, we meet the fourth of our main characters, Kaedin. However he's up against a dangerous duelist that was sent by the villains of the fanfic, can he defeat this opponent? Find out next time in, Gem-Enhancement: The Silence.**_

_**Also, might have an extra little thing for chapter 4 and beyond. See you then.**_


End file.
